vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:PlayStation
Guise, I recommend you look into (and subsequently add) the following games: Kartia: The Word of Fate Legend of Kartia Heavily story-driven SRPG with character design and art by Yoshitaka Amano. the game that shows off his art the best, as by the time Final Fantasy hit the PS1 Amano had been shafted for Nomura. The plot is pretty tense; it's divided into two "volumes", where you play as a different protagonist, summoning and upgrading phantoms to form your personal army. The music is also notable. Brigandine: The Legend of Forsena Pick one of six nations in the continent of Forsena and set out to conquer everyone else by building your army (composed of both class-specific Rune Knights and monsters) and taking territories for yourself, one tactical battle at a time. Each nation has a ruler, who is a fully-fleshed out character with personal motivations and story cutscenes. There is an overarching narrative involving an evil nation. A 2000 remake included multiplayer, a "true" final boss and made the evil nation fully playable among other things, but didn't make it out of Japan. Vanguard Bandits Epica Stella Vanguard Bandits takes place in an ersatz-European medieval setting rife with political intrigue and international tension, except that there are also mecha. Although it's a tactical RPG through and through, the one-on-one combat is complex and tense, going beyond the I-hit-you-you-hit-me one would expect. A well-realized plot and a likeable, large cast of characters round it off as a completely worthwhile game. Hoshigami: Ruining Blue Earth An extremely tough tactical RPG with a number of innovative systems layered on top of each other, resulting in complex and grueling battles. Character death is permanent, like in the Fire Emblem series, and the game is certainly grind-heavy unless you happen to be a tactical genius (and even then). The story's quite good and many aspects of the combat are interesting even for veterans in these kinds of games; just beware of the difficulty curve. Aquanaut's Holiday An intriguing "non-game" about first-person underwater exploration that spanned a whole series. The main draw is discovery--whether it is of sunken ships or ancient ruins--along with the game's more esoteric aspects, like communicating with certain species of fish. You'd think that advances in graphics would have rendered this obsolete, but it has a charm all its own if you can handle the overall murky look. Although it wouldn't hurt to pick up Aquanaut's Holiday: Hidden Memories PS3, if you can find it. Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare A reboot of the classic survival horror series that takes more than a few cues from Resident Evil. Play through it with one of two characters (one is more focused on combat; the other on puzzles) and fight both the tank controls and a race of evil beings that hail from the Dark World. Light is your main weapon against them, which will strike a cord with fans of LIT and Alan Wake. A very well-realized horror game and the first in the series to get an M rating, if that counts for something. Galerians A very cinematic (there's a reason it spans 3 CDs) survival horror where you control a young boy with psychic powers who is humanity's last hope against the Galerians, genetically enhanced übermensch. It is much more Japanese than many survival horror titles out there (both looks and plot-wise) and stresses the "survival" aspect quite a bit, often encouraging escape from enemies and anal-retentive micro-management of weapons and resources. The story is very satisfying and well-done. Tail of the Sun Tail of the Sun: Wild; Pure; Simple Life Tail of the Sun is a hard sell. Made by the same folks behind Aquanaut's Holiday, it's an extremely rudimentary game in terms of presentation (look it up on YouTube and read the list of comments mocking it), a 100% free-roaming game where you are a caveman who must, while keeping himself alive, gather enough mammoth tusks to create a pile tall enough to reach the Sun. As the Japanese subtitle suggests, it is a no-pressure, instinctive game with no real goals or motivation, a sort of barebones personal playground. If it sounds like something that would resonate with you, then you should definitely give it a try. Carnage Heart A strategy and mecha combat simulator for the dedicated. The bulk of Carnage Heart's customization comes from a plethora of chips that you can link in flow diagram form, so that a particular situation in combat will result in the activation of a particular chip, which will lead to another, etc. It is extremely in-depth in this aspect; don't come to Carnage Heart expecting the showier aspects of mecha games, because this is the exact opposite. Indeed, you don't even control your mechs during battles; you just watch all your painstakingly-done "programming" do its work. Still, like most obtuse and underappreciated things, it has a tiny (albeit active) community; it really is a monster of a game if you can get into it. Oh, and it actually spawned a whole series, but of all the subsequent games, not one was released outside of Japan. Shocker! Blazing Dragons A wacky point-'n'-click adventure based on an eighties British cartoon that parodies Arthurian legend; all the knights and princesses are dragons, while men are the evil monsters. Expect what you would from a light-hearted adventure game: funny writing, lots of fetch quests and an inability to die. Strangely for a game of its kind, it never came out for the PC; only the PSOne and SEGA Saturn. Perhaps this is the reason why fans of the genre have long ignored it. Oh, and it's heavily influenced by Monty Python, just like every British comedic production that came after Monty Python. Master of Monsters: Disciples of Gaia This game serves as somewhat of a bridge between plot-guided, lavish SRPGs like Fire Emblem and Shining Force and obscure, highly technical strategy series like Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Nobunaga's Ambition. It strongly tilts towards the technical strategy side gameplay-wise, but its anime stylings and console SRPG vibe can draw in those who were previously intimidated by the charts and data and back-up reading associated with this subgenre. Summon monsters, conquer towers, be king of the land! Mind you, the rest of the series retreats back into its hard strategy shell; they are in no way inscrutable, but Disciples of Gaia is definitely the most accessible entry. then why dont you add them? --LEGOslayer 05:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Command and Conquer, a RTS, on PS1, a console. are you serious? /v/ needs ore no ryouri on the ps1 games list. "no" is not an acceptable answer. Missing Darkstalkers 3: Jedah's Damnation (fighting), Ridge Racer Type 4 (racing), Lego Racers (racing), Need For Speed Hot Pursuit (racing), Omega Boost (shooting), Spiderman (action adventure), Wip3out (racing). I was shocked when I came here and found the list to be quite short. Ghost in the Shell (Psx) is missing from the list. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG9iYvea8cc It has great gameplay, the cutscenes don't fuck around with the gameplay (you can just skip them if they annoy you) and it varies from explore/kill to meeting requirements as kill X targets in X time, or Rail shooting missions. ---- This page needs the most updating of all. The format fucking is terrible! And what the fuck is up with the file size column? this wiki is to recommend games, not to pirate the fuck out of them (that's /v/'s pirate-fags' jobs). I will be editing this page to suit the other pages (eg. box art, name, genre, description). <3 goes out to Kotep for being an ultra cool dude :D Also, to the Anon above, had a look at "Ore no Ryouri", looks pretty funny, I MAY add it up later. I am disappoint that you edited this page, but didn't add all those others yourself. Seriously, wat.--Blue Hart 12:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, for the most part, we definitely need to to overhaul this page. Bu this filesize column is nice. I'm not a piratefag, but I do like ripping my PS1 isos and putting them onto my PSP, I don't consider that pirating. - MFGreth1 19:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, looks like I'm too late - MFGreth1 19:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Someone needs to fix the fucking column sizes. Shit stretches way too fucking far Arc the Lad Collection Unless there is some reason to get the entries seperately, shouldn't it just be recommended to get the localized Collection instead? It's in english, has a few extras and includes Arc the Lad 1-3 and Arc Arena. I mean look at all this cool stuff: Just saying. --Dejiko 02:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, someone needs to leave a more coherent and shorter summary for Dragon Seeds before i take it off the list :> --Dracard 10:27, April 30, 2010 (EST) PSone Classic updates I'm pretty sure Arc the Lad and a few others aren't PSone classics, at least not in America. If they are in other regions, please not the currency (Pounds, Euros, etc.) or at least note the region updated, when not America. Because I'd be all over that Arc if it was out over here... Dejiko 03:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Stretch panic I'm sorry if the answer to this is obvious, I just kinda suck at these things, but... Is there a way to "stretch out" the Description column? Right now the descriptions are very compressed. And on a related note, should we maybe establish a word/character count that is the standard for game descriptions, as a guideline for editors? I know most people won't follow it, but I think it'd still be something handy to have. Anyway, thanks for listening. Leynos 23:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Leynos I tried and minimized the PS1 Classic section to take up less space. Maybe that should help! --Dejiko 01:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It looks quite a bit nicer now. Leynos 20:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Leynos Jesus, no fun allowed here? GodDAMN, it gets dry when you edit all the personality out of the page. Why did you make it more boring, anon? 15:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Tekken clones I strongly dissagree to almost any instance in which a game is called a clone because it devalues anything the "clone" game contributed to gaming. There is hardly a game which is truely unique and "clones" are nearly never blatant rippoffs. Vitua Fighter came out before Tekken so it has no right to be considered the holy father of 3d fighting. Not only that Bloody Roar is way different than Tekken. And Dead or Alive is a top tier fighting series on par with Tekken. You could argue that Tobal no. 1 and Kensei: sacred fist are Tekken clones but they are not on the list. Please rewrite the description for Bloody Roar and Dead or Alive. --Freezingwreck 17:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, done. --Dejiko 04:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fear Effect 1 and 2 (and other games on the Mind Fuck page which aren't here?) Fear Effect is included in the Scary Horror & Mind Fuck page but is nowhere to be found on the Playstation page which kind of is a a bad idea considering it is a great Playstation Exclusive series with amazing cel shaded-like graphics, memorable plot and Survival Horror (with a bit of action, similar to Dino Crisis 2) gameplay. Plus: It has lesbians. Masterfox3000 03:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC)masterfox3000Masterfox3000 03:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Incredible Crisis, A Crazy Japanese Game Incredible Crisis could be added, even though it's a very difficult "mini-game" game and requires perfectly at some momments, it has some one of the most upbeat soundtracks of some quality ska, and some amazing dance animation and graphics in general. It is also considered somewhat of a PS1 Classic considering it was shown during this momment of the video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OypsR0LOmtg&t=10m31s x I don't know, but it's still a good montage of games I also love. Masterfox3000 (talk) 04:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) FF Anthology Thankfully it mentions how the load times suck on the PS1 for these games, but mention how people should play different versions instead because of thise. Same game still either way. JP-only games Shouldn't we separate the Japan-only games like in other lists? Welcome to your doom! 01:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) 'What the fuck? Where's Devil Dice?' Only one of the best puzzle games on the platform, how the fuck have you guys missed it on this list so far? 09:12, January 8, 2017 (UTC) You can add it yourself instead of complaining. Welcome to your doom! 13:35, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey, instead of linking to lets plays with commentary like on the Bust A Groove entry why don't we use commentary free videos like World of Longplays or something. Seems like a good idea if someone can do it. I've been using this for a long time with friends and sometimes the video examples link to some not so great stuff. Thanks! 00:04, April 18, 2019 (UTC) A recurring user